Sunshine Within Grasp
by aokionegaisurunodayo
Summary: Aominecchi would be forever in love with Kise.


_Under the shining moonlight which struck through the Andromeda above..._

_Under the billion of twinkling stars scattered across the space above..._

_Under such magnificent night sky, I laid helplessly there..._

_Feeling exhausted of life._

_My body was aching and covered with blood because someone had just hit me with a wooden stick, mistaken me for stealing their foods._

_My stomach was growling and it stung a bit because of food poisoning I thought._

_I guessed I might die in just a bit..._

_Just let me be..._

_Let me be..._

* * *

"Ohh, hello there..." I heard an angelic voice.

Not too loud yet not too low...

But sounds like a harmonious melody to my ears...

A man with a beautiful blonde hair came approaching me with somewhat dazzling smile, revealing his arranged, fine line of white teeth. He, whom carefully brought me to his laps sat there on the beautiful carpet of green grass while throwing his looks over the starry sky above. I was too tired, too sleepy to even glance at him. He caressed my dirty furs, hands so tender I almost mistook it as my dead master. He touched my ears, soothing my mind which still in the muddle whether to continue on living or not.

This human, why did he act all this nice to me while others wouldn't even look at me?

Why did he treat me this gentle when I'm all messed up?

I'm gonna taint his pretty hands which slowly brushed against my rough furs...

I'm gonna defile his dainty, long fingers which in contact with my dirty self...

I'm sorry I'm not like that lush of a Persian cat you would adore...

I'm sorry I'm not that endearing for you to hold me this gently…

I'm sorry...

So, just let me rest, forgetting this world...

* * *

"Ah, look at your legs! Does it hurt?" He asked, sounds so surprised while checking my injured legs.

Not that I mind when he examined my body all over. After all, I didn't have energy left. Not anymore.

"Poor cat, come come let's go to my house then! I have good foods for you, kitty!" I heard his cheerful voice bringing me close to his chest while walking almost leisurely towards his house I thought.

Musky fragrant that oozed out of him smelt like heaven.

"Yup! See, the bandages has all done! Now rest while I'm preparing you something to eat okay. Sit here quietly and be a good boy okay," He said as he headed to his kitchen, reaching for his apron.

He looked so nice, smiles so warm you could forget all miseries that the world caused. From across the living room, I heard him singing, voice so soft and beautiful in rhythm you would fall asleep as if it was a lullaby for you.

Indeed, I fell asleep not long after.

* * *

The next day I woke up, it was on the glorious morning when I found out that he slept next to me. He looked somewhat tired and, tears?

"Kurokocchi, don't leave me. I miss you..." He murmured in his sleep.

_Kuro-ko? Who? _

I felt his hands on me and pulled me towards him. Was he lonely I wonder? Without I realized, I leaned down to his nose and brushed it against him. It was a habit of mine towards someone this nice.

This human who treated me with kindness regardless of how I might look in his eyes...

It's okay, if you want to cry for just a bit...

It's okay if you want to let go of that painful feeling out of your chest...

Yes, it's okay.

"Aominecchi...?" His eyes fluttered open as he called an unfamiliar name.

_Aominecchi? Who was it?_

"Aominecchi, thank you for waking me up. It's morning already without I even noticed. Thank you," Again, those flashy smiles appeared adorning his effeminate face. He brought me up near to his blushing, fluffy cheeks and our skin brushed against each other.

"Aominecchi, I love that name. It suits your dark furs doesn't it? I randomly called you actually but somehow it sounds rather good!" He looked at me with his panda eyes, talking to me as if I'm going to response. He played with my long tail, pulling it not too rough and chuckling adorably like a child. His hands tickling the area around my stomach meanwhile I just stared at him mewing, admiring the wonderful view I had for the morning. His baby blue comforter which wrapped around his body looked so comfortable it could probably protect him from nightmares.

_The pleasant view of looking at that subtle, yet caring gaze._

"Are you that tired last night? You don't even eat anything. Now now it's time for breakfast, Aominecchi..."

_Aominecchi. _

Oh, it's my name now. This human, he even gave me a name.

Nice name though.

And so our lives the very next day went on this casually as we both enjoyed each other's company.

He told me that he was currently working as a model for some popular magazines.

_Oh, I see_. No wonder he has such a very beautiful face, too beautiful for a man.

Sometimes I would be left all alone in his house when his modelling agency called for a magazine photo shoot.

_It was so lonely. _

Day by day passed as I began to realize how my heart grows fonder of this pretty yet delicate man.

This lovely man who gave me hopes to live my life once again.

My heart began to feel that soft yet indescribable feelings that I didn't understand it myself.

* * *

"Aominecchi, stop wondering around," He chased for me from behind as I jumped from wall to wall. I just thought of taking him for a walk though because I hate to see him seems so lonely and bored in his own house, alone.

All these while I've been living in his home, he would talk to me endlessly, telling me stories he wanted me to listen each day. He told me how he had his heart broke by that Kuroko guy. It seems like Kuroko left him for another guy called Kagami.

"Why wouldn't Kurokocchi choose me instead? I've been loving him since middle school…" He would whine about this whenever he was drunk.

The same, boring topic every _fucking_ day.

Sometimes, he would break down, crying alone on his bed maybe because this unrequited love hurt him just too much he couldn't even bear. Eventhough he thought he was good at hiding his sorrow and depression, I could feel how painful it was.

He wanted to forget all those agonizing memories.

He wanted to live a new life but, right now he wasn't living his life right to be precise.

He didn't know that I knew better than him. I knew that he longed for someone to be by his side. How I wish I could be the one who could wrap a big, protective arms around his body saying, "It's okay, you're not lonely. I will always here by your side."

If only I could wipe off his utter sadness sparkled through his golden, shining eyes.

If only I could be his source for ultimate happiness, I thought I would be more than satisfied.

If only I could turn to a human who could be by his side.

_The one who would be with him for the rest of his life._

Of course, it was impossible.

If only God listened to my wish.

My only wish...

* * *

I just let out a few mews for him to follow me. How long has it been since he lasts gone out enjoying the spring air.

_Fresh and clean._

Spring, it was a beautiful season with flowers blooming, tendrils twirled up the big trees along the streets and small flowers on the ground seems in bliss standing proud towards the sunlight.

That man with pretty name, _Kise_ should enjoy all these.

"Aominecchi, no more let's go home. No, don't go there!" As I mischievously leading the path, I noticed he stopped walking. He looked stunned as he stood motionless, eyes stared at something.

_Kise?_

I brushed against his feet, begging him to continue walking.

He should let himself enjoy all these lush nature, don't hurt yourself please.

Don't be sad, please.

Don't show me that pained expressions again, please.

_Please._

But he didn't hear me. Instead, I saw that shimmering crystal tears began to roll down his flushing cheeks. He started crying, silently holding himself from sobbing harder. He was like this everyday.

_Everyday. _

Then, I saw a guy with a light blue hair walking next to a red-haired bigger guy.

No wonder.

_It's them, Kagami and Kuroko._

The person he has been missing the most, _Kurokocchi._

"Ah, Kise-kun!" Kuroko called for Kise.

"Ku—Kurokocchi, It's been a long time…Oh, hello there, Kagamicchi!" I saw Kise faked a smile, while waving his hand awkwardly.

"Oh, you're taking a cat…for a walk?" Kagami frowned when he saw me from behind Kise's legs.

"Ah, hahaha naah, I just feel like to take an evening stroll. What about you guys? I never saw you guys around this area before?" Kise brought me up to his chest level and stroked my fur.

_He's trembling. _

"Oh, we're actually just moved here and I actually planned to text you tonight but what a coincidence! Kise-kun how's your modelling job?" Kuroko approached me and tried to touch me but I didn't like it so I purred angrily at him.

_I clenched out my claws to scratch him if needed. _

They had a very short chat as Kagami needed to settle on something so they bid goodbye and Kuroko said he promised to text Kise tonight.

And the exact moment they left, Kise crouched down crying his heart out loud, ragged breath visible in between his sobs. He called for his name ample times but of course, he wouldn't hear it. The whispery, tearful voice which only me and him could hear. The unpleasant sight ripped my heart to pieces as I saw how fragile he was.

He missed Kuroko that badly but couldn't seem to put it into words. He was tortured by the denials and hesitant of telling that Kuroko how much he missed him.

_Oh God, please just this once, please. _

_Turn me into a human so that so that I could calm his doubtful heart, so that I could whisper words of comfort to his ears. _

_God, please just this once, please._

_Please._

_Let me the one he could lend his shoulder on._

_Please._

_Please._

* * *

Hmm,since when did Kise became this small. I could even hug him. Ah, his scent. His hair, so soft.

_All about him._

Kise, Kise...

I saw his sleepy face scrunched up as he blinked open his eyes. Jaw dropped, tinges of red appeared on his remarkably cute cheekbones.

"Sir, err, not too close," He looked panic, covering his eyes with his pretty, long fingers. He pushed me a lil bit far from him.

_Why, why? I don't understand!_

_Meow,meow..._

I leaned towards him and brushed our nose together before licking his smooth, warm and blushing cheeks.

"Don't!"

_Oh God, he looked frantic._

_Wait, my hands..._

_Why is it...? Where's my paws?! My furs?_

_WHHAATTTTTTT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! MY BODY...?! IT'S A HUMAN BODY!_

_AND IM BUTT NAKED!_

_MEOW,MEOW,MEOWWW..._

_NOOO! MY SPEECH IS STILL LIKE CATS!_

_MEOW,MEOW,MEOW..._

_I'M GONNA SCARE HIM!_

"Ao- Aominecchi...? How is it even possible?!" His big eyes with those long eyelashes squinted at the small bells with "AOMINECCHI" 's words on the cat's collar around my neck he bought for me. He held my scarred arms which he treated not long ago with eyes still attached to mine, smiling a wonderful smile.

_MEOW,MEOWW..._

I just nodded with guilt as his small laughs came vibrating in my eardrum.

That laughs and smiles that I wanted to protect...

Thank you God for granting my wish...

* * *

Since then, I had to live in a body of a human. Kise taught me many things including eating my own meals, taking a shower and wearing clothes. He taught me slowly yet patiently like a mother would to her child.

Once, I tried to feed using spoons, forks and even chopsticks but it was so hard and my fingers were all shaking while holding them that I ended up being spoon-fed by him. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry Kise for troubling you while you're struggling with your own life.

Also, he lent me his clothes and when I had troubles getting the buttons up he would do it for me.

_How sweet my Kise. How sweet._

It was a habit of mine to lean closer to his nose, touching the tip of our noses together and brushed it against him. The distant was so close that if we moved an inch, our lips would meet. Then, he would pound lightly my chest saying, "Aominecchi stop it, you're a big, grown man right now. It's embarrassing."

_Eh? Didn't I just behave normally like a cat would do to his keeper? _

Oh also, I loved the way his lovely face would turn all tomato red when I held his waist from behind while he was cooking. That waist which was so slim that it could break if you held it carelessly tight. And again, he would hit me and told me to refrain from doing it.

_Err,did I just make him felt uncomfortable with me?_

_Kise,I'm sorry._

"Aominecchi, wanna take a bath together with me? And after that, let's go play somewhere!" From behind the glass shower door, there stood my Kise-which I claimed myself-with water came dripping down his breathtaking, well-curve body, trickling down his straight blonde hair.

That skin which looked so pale maybe because he set on cold water to shower. And that lips which in faint pink colour looked so kissable even from such distance.

Head shook as I looked away from such arousing view. I sat there in silence; heart began to thunder wildly in my chest, feeling so restless. How long has it been since I last took a decent bath with him. Before, when I was still a cat I would gladly step into his bath tub and played with all those colorful shower foam's bubbles along with him.

I am thankful for having a chance to be a human, yes I am. But one thing bothered me a lot these days was that I couldn't even lay my eyes on Kise without any clothes. The sight was too unbearable for me-_though I am a cat!_

Without even noticing, my eyes had its own journey to his gorgeous body which was a God's most magnificent piece of art of all mankind and it stopped right at his pink, cherry buds on his chest.

My body acted all weird, hot blood violently circulated in my body that I felt sick.

Oh God, I couldn't contain myself. No, no. He's my Kise, and I don't want to do anything improper him!

Head shook again and I stood abruptly running out of the house.

"AOMINECCHI!"

I heard him calling for me, voice sounds confused as to why I acted that way all of a sudden. I ignored him.

I don't want to hurt him-_though I don't know how a human does it._

I shouldn't be this selfish. I didn't want to wound his heart which was as fragile as a thin glass. I never wanted to destroy his trusts over me.

_Never. _

God, please I don't want to hurt him.

But, I really wanted him. I wanted him all for myself.

I love Kise, I love him.

* * *

"Aominecchi,next time don't you dare run off like that again..." His cold eyes stared deeply into mine. He was angry.

I was soaked in wet resulted from running in the heavy rain. I wandered around the neighborhood and in the end I lost my way to his home making me all frantic. If not for him who searched for me, I would probably not return to his side.

He wiped my wet hair slowly, tapping our foreheads together to check whether I caught a fever when he himself too, were freezing from the chill of the rainy night.

I just looked at my feet wriggling it. I felt guilt began to creep into my heart. Kise, I'm sorry I made you worried. I'm sorry, I won't do it again.

"Aominecchi, don't leave me..." He cupped my face and brought it closer to him to the point of our noses touched at the tip.

I felt that uncomfortable heat bothering my lower abdomen.

"Aominecchi, do you remember, when you were a cat I would caress the area behind your ears...?" He asked, hands touching the sensitive area behind my ears.

Kise, don't do this. I'm afraid I would lose my control that I couldn't restraint my concealed desires.

"Aominecchi, do you remember when we first met under the night sky full with sparkling stars which greeted us in their own way..." He trailed his hands over my chest and rested his head on the crook of my neck, playing with the bell on the collar around my neck. He hugged me who stood in silence, feeling each other's intense warmth to relieve our cold shivers. I levelled up his chin so that our gazes met. There were insecurities and sadness revealed through his golden yet sparkling orbs.

I didn't wait that long before I kissed his juicy lips made him all quiet suddenly.

_This_, you must have hated me. I love you, Kise. And the meaning of my love was _this_.

"Aominecchi, is that why you ran? You were afraid I might not accept your feelings...?" His soft husky voice rang in my eardrums.

I nodded.

Then I felt his soft lips attached to mine. I savored the taste of strawberry and sweet vanilla scent that was sweetly Kise's.

"Oh Aominecchi, you don't have to be afraid, because our feelings are mutual." He took my hand and brought it to the area around his chest to fell his thudding heartbeat. It was fast, thrashing madly in his ribcage.

"Aominecchi, you wanna do it...?" He whispered to my ears almost seductively.

I didn't response not because of the fact that I couldn't talk. It was much to the fact that I was shocked at his sudden approach.

"It's okay, I can teach you how. Just, don't bite me when you do it…okay?" He smiled and kissed my nose before he continued, "Oh my Aominecchi why are you so cute?"

I could feel that uncomfortable heat again, rushed to my head making the world around me spun. I felt ashamed for him to expose me like that, spoiling me like a child.

_Kise, I love you._

"Aominecchi, here," He pushed down my head to the area around his neck. Cold lips in contact with his silky skin.

The citrus scent of his shower crème mixed with the fragrance of his musky cologne, I couldn't ask for more heavenly smell other than his...

"Kiss here, tease me more..." I just followed what he asked me to do, kissing his neck, sucking his collarbone. I laid him down to his cozy bed and positioned myself on top of him.

As our crotches had their frictions together, I heard his moans. Does usually humans moan like this? It was extremely sounds beautiful…

Or was it because it came out from him...?

I became greedy in wanting him. I wanted to see all of him. Show me, Kise. Show me.

"Ah, Aominecchi...there..." He bit the back of his hand trying to suppress his own lewd voice when I sunk my tiny fang on his skin.

I pretended that I didn't hear it. I trailed my tongue down his shivering naked body craving for his cute pinky, tempting buds perked on his chest.

I really wanted to lick it and bite it.

_Kise, why'd you look so sexy?_

I dealt with his so delicate, heavenly-made body slowly, not in haste.

"Ah, your fang Aominecchi. Don't touch it with your fang...ahh…" He whined as I devoured the head of his length.

Oh oh, again that voice...that voice which contained his pleasurable mewls.

I swallowed every bit of his warm liquid making him arched his back, fingers tucked on the strands of my hair. The delectations he felt might be too much for him.

"Aominecchi,good...just, good...More, fill me up with yours..."

My _what_? I just stared at him, clueless.

"Here...put yours into here..." He took my hands and moved it to his twitching entrance making him flinched.

"Put this, in here..." As he touched the tip of my member, he lay down and spread wide his legs.

I gulped down my saliva, getting all heated up and excited.

Damn, this was too intense. I mean, this was too, too much! The sight was just too, too unbearable yet fabulous. He was far sexier than any female cats out there!

Oh my sexy Kise.

* * *

"Aominecchi, slowly...slow...ahh!" He cried as I thought I've been too careful on making my way inside him. His nails dug deeply into the skin of my arms it might leave some scars later.

"Aominecchi,move...but slowly. Remember, I'm not a female cat..." He whined with that breathy yet overly sexy voice.

I just panted heavily trying to pump more oxygen into my lungs as these sensual acts required more energy than I could imagine. _Dang._

I moved slowly not to hurt him. I don't want to hurt my Kise!

That flowing sweat, that flushing puffy cheeks, that glistened gorgeous eyes, ah Kise, why why why'd you look this beautiful? Even those angels from heaven couldn't probably match your beauty! Ah, I love you! I love you Kise...

_Meow..._

Dang, I couldn't let my voices out. It would be too much awkward!

"Aominecchi, do you want to moan...? Let it out..just, let it out..It's okay..." My Kise slowly got up to a seating position and hugged me. His tight hole ate my whole, twitching and gripping hard my cock that I could burst in him anytime. He let out few low grunts as I thrust into him.

He searched for my lips and our lips attached together for a while. He invaded my mouth with his dancing tongue demanding for my response and well I did, eagerly. His pooling saliva, oh my, his taste why so sweet? Why?

"Aominecchi,I want to come…won't you come together with me?" I heard him talking with his panting voice.

Later, he came with full shot to my abdomen and it took me awhile to release mine as I was nervous. I was nervous wondering if he would regret this later. Kise, wouldn't you?

* * *

My body still shook in spasms from the most intense orgasm I ever had in my whole life. Meanwhile my Kise had long fell asleep soon after. I brought his comforter higher up his chest and kissed his forehead before I drifted off to sleep along with him, while entwining our fingers together.

I wonder how my life would be without him by my side. Kise, would you let me stay with you for the rest of your life? Would you?

My heart was fluttering inside by the thought of living together with him for the rest of my life.

Be it as a human or a cat myself, I just don't care...

_As long as I could be with him..._

* * *

It was a very fine day with sun shone its brightest yet warm light across the blue sky above. We were on our way to Kise's favourite cafe for, a date I shall say...?

"Aominecchi, I love all the ice creams and cakes they have there and I want you to taste all!" His eyes beamed with pleasure while excitedly pulling my hands like a child leading me the way.

Kise, why so cute?!

I just followed him and eyed him with a curve on my face.

"Aominecchi, here here!" He ran to the entrance and pushed the door making the door bell rang.

"Ah, Kise! Welcome! How many people you bring here...ehhh...?" I heard a woman's voice faded as I stepped into the cafe which was full with cats' decorations. From the front shop till the couches, tablecloths, curtains and the waiters' outfits' designs were all based on cats! Nice!

"Who is this gorgeous tanned man here? Mind to introduce him to me?" The shop owner, a middle-aged woman I guess approached me with a full smile decorating his younger looking face.

"Oh well, here's Aominecchi and he's my lover!" Kise who wore a dark navy blue beanie covering his beautiful strands of blonde hair said while entwining his hands around my arms.

"_Lover_", was it a new word?

Oh well, I didn't learn all human's language yet and that simple word was kind of strange to my cat's ears. Kise would you explain what's the meaning of "_MY LOVER_"?

Before I even bowed to the shop owner who seems in bewilderment, he pulled me almost possessively towards some corner of the cafe which located a lil bit far from the rest of customers.

"Aominecchi, promise me you'll eat everything I suggested to you or else, I won't let you sleep with me this whole week" He pursed his lips and looked at me with his oh-so-not fierce eyes.

_Dang, stop being too cute Kise!_

I leaned closer to him and licked his cheeks after I brushed the tip of my nose to his. Later, I continued by trailing my tongue down to his skin it reached his full, tempting lips and I licked it asking for an entrance.

"Aominecchi, stop. Not in here..." I could feel him pushing me lightly back to my seat. Though I felt a lil dejected but I guess it couldn't be helped either. After all, we were in public right now.

I was spacing off a bit before I heard that velvety voice again calling for my name. Knowing who the owner of such angelic voice was, I turned.

Swiftly, I could feel a wet, somewhat nice-scented kiss planted on my lips sensually. I could feel that indescribable heavenly taste in my saliva. The mixture of apple and lemon from the ice cream he ate were mixed along. With his distracting yet alluring scent that came out of his body, I knew I would crave for more and more of his taste. I pushed his head a lil bit hard to deepen our citrus-scent kiss, it almost addicting.

"Aominecchi, enough. Here..." He pulled away slowly; lips bent to the most brilliant and white smiles. Then he shoved me his ice cream that the cream covered half of my lips.

That delicious ice cream that tasted just like him when we kissed just now became like a drug. I licked the cream clean and showed my tongue to him asking for another.

_Meow, meow..._

We just leisurely spent the whole day being at the cafe, enjoying the scrumptious cakes, sweet ice creams and Kise seems had forgotten all the miseries he had.

This morning when we were taking a warm bath together, he told me he wanted to meet with Kuroko soon and explained that he was actually in love with that guy but now, not anymore.

With a smile, Kise said, " Now that I have you, Aominecchi, I don't need anybody else."

Thank you God for giving him back his long lost smile. Thank you God for making me able to be by his side the moment he needed that someone the most. Let me be with him much longer, though it might not be that long. Though it was still undecided whether I could still protect him and love him with this human body of mine.

As times passes, I just listened to his non-stop chatters, holding his hands, thumbs rubbing against his palm and wondered how much deep my love for Kise.

_I love you Kise and I'm sorry for I'm just none other than your cat._

Even after someday, if I ever turn back into a cat, the fact that a cat whose name was Aominecchi, fell in love with you would never change.

_Aominecchi_ would be forever in love with Kise.

_Yes, forever._

* * *

___A/N: Pleased to meet you guys!^^ This is my first AoKi fanfics and yep it's fluff! This is originally a fanfic written by me for a couple from my Dong Bang Shin Ki fandom. Credit the beta to daigensha_akuma from livejournal! Hope you guys love this fics!^^ Bless AoKi, Bless OTP~_


End file.
